Lo que no se puede esperar
by Miriam Dickens
Summary: La historia comienza despues de la partida de Syaoran a Hong Kong, a pasado tiempo y Sakura se ve atrapada por la tristeza, pero un día una carta llega y todo parece cambiar.Review!
1. Lo que parece inevitable

**Título:** Lo que no se puede esperar.

**Capitulo: **Lo que parece inevitable.

**Nota: **Ninguno de los personajes de Card Captor Sakura me pertenecen, solo aquellos que no tienen nada que ver con la historia original y que fueron creados por mi me pertenecen, asi que ya saben.

**Resumen: **La historia comienza despues de la partida de Syaoran a Hong Kong, a pasado tiempo y Sakura se ve atrapada por la tristeza, pero un día una carta llega y todo parece cambiar.

Ella lo sabia, lo había sentido todo ese tiempo, no es que fuera algo que tratara de ocultar, si no que simplemente no se había dado cuenta.  
  
Pasaba las noches tratando de recordar exactamente el momento en el que él había partido, la manera en la que se habían despedido y como cada noche pensaba lo mismo una y otra vez.  
  
Trataba de llevar su vida de una manera soportable ya que desde que él partió sentía que todo seria simplemente insoportable.  
  
Pero cada día que pasaba se sentía un poco más fuerte y alegre, pero a la vez triste y desconsolada, sus amigos al verla en ese estado trataban de apoyarla y subirle los ánimos, ya que para ellos Sakura era lo más importante, así que no pasaba un solo momento en que ellos no trataban de alegrarla.  
  
Una noche como tantas otras Sakura pensaba en el tiempo que había pasado y en las cosas que habían hecho juntos, de pronto sin darse cuenta, poco a poco fueron brotando de sus hermosos ojos, unas pequeñas lagrimas que rodaban por sus cálidas mejillas, sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó y se limpio las lagrimas diciéndose a si misma que eso no resolvería las cosas y que debía de ser fuerte y tratar de seguir adelante.  
  
-Debo dejar de estar triste- se decía- no puedo continuar así, debo de seguir adelante y seguir preparándome, a Syaoran le hubiese gustado que fuese así.  
  
De pronto recordó la carta que Syaoran le había mandado tiempo después de su partida, se levanto de su cama y se dirigió al escritorio, donde abrió un cajón y saco un sobre que estaba dirigido para ella, se quedo observándolo recordando lo feliz que se había puesto por esa carta, había sido ya hace tiempo, bastante si se ponía a pensar, por fin lo abrió y comenzó a leer recordando lo que decía y las esperanzas que le habían provocado.  
  
La carta decía así:  
  
_Querida Sakura:  
  
¿Como estas? Espero que bien, siento no haberte escrito antes pero estos días e estado un poco ocupado, no pasa un día sin que deje de pensar en las cosas que hacíamos juntos, en lo que pasamos, me alegra que todo haya salido bien, y que gracias a ti, las cartas estén otra vez juntas._

_Le he contado a mi madre todo lo que hicimos juntos y lo que pasamos por encontrar las cartas Clow, ¿recuerdas aquella vez en que Eriol armo un alboroto en las montañas?, con la supuesta dama de la nieve, recuerdo muy bien que fue tu primera lección de esquí... Y cuando transformaste todas las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura... cuando te dije..._

_Bueno no importa, espero que estés bien Sakura, muy pronto estaré contigo y con los demás de regreso en Tomoeda, mientras tanto trata de ser feliz y seguir practicando. Mándale saludos a Tomoyo y al fastidioso de Kero._

_ Cuídate mucho Sakura y cuida del pequeño oso que te di como si estuvieras cuidando de nuestra amistad, no te des por vencida y espero poder escribirte pronto._

_Hasta luego  
Li Syaoran.  
  
_Después de leer la carta la metió en el sobre y la guardo en el cajón del escritorio, después se dirigió a su cama y se metió en ella, se acomodo y vio que el reloj marcaba las 2:00 am, era tarde y mañana tendría que levantarse temprano para ir a la escuela, mas allá del reloj estaba Kero profundamente dormido.  
  
-Gracias por apoyarme Kero-dijo Sakura en voz baja  
  
Y poco a poco fue quedándose dormida, hasta entrar en un profundo sueño...  
  
............................................................................ .............................................  
  
Ya a pasado tiempo desde aquella noche en que Sakura se sentía triste, habían pasado ya muchas noches de recuerdos y llantos, pero también de risas y alegrías con sus amigos.  
  
Amanecía un nuevo día, el despertador comenzaba a sonar y se veía la mano de lo que parecía ser una dulce niña, poco a poco abrió los ojos y vio frente a ella una figura un poco distorsionada, se asusto de verla y rápidamente se incorporo.  
  
Se trataba del pequeño Kero que había estado tratando de despertarla, pero estaba tan profundamente dormida que no lo había conseguido, al fin pasado el susto la dulce niña se levanto, se trataba de Sakura, solo que ahora estaba algo cambiada en apariencia, había crecido un poco al igual que su cabello que ahora lo traía hasta los hombros, sus ojos seguían igual de bellos, pero ahora con un brillo mas intenso.  
  
Era una joven agradable de vista, ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que él se fue y tres desde aquella noche, pero eso no importaba, ahora era la misma chica alegre de antes, se había prometido seguir adelante y seguir practicando para ser una poderosa hechicera, aunque ya había reunido todas las cartas, Kero le había dicho que si seguía practicando y aumentando sus poderes, tendría tantos que lograría crear sus propias cartas, por eso cada día se empeñaba por seguir practicando y ser mejor.  
  
Después de que Sakura se levanto comenzó a buscar en el closet mientras le decía a Kero:  
  
-Hoy será un gran día- y saco del closet una falda color azul marino- Tomoyo quedo en pasar por mi para irnos juntas al colegio.  
  
-¿A si? ¿Y por que dices que será un gran día?- estaba algo enfadado ya que no había logrado dormir muy bien, debido a que la noche anterior se la había pasado jugando videojuegos y cuando estaba a punto de ganar la maquina comenzó a echar un extraño humo y exploto, ocasionando que Kero ya no pudiera guardar su record, Sakura se había asustado mucho y lo había regañado y era por eso que Kero no estaba muy contento.  
  
-Es que hoy mis compañeros y yo vamos a comenzar los preparativos de la fiesta de fin de curso- lo decía muy contenta- ya sabemos que falta mucho, pero queremos empezar a organizar todo, por que cuando menos nos demos cuenta el tiempo habrá pasado.  
  
-Me parece muy bien Sakura-dijo al fin Kero un poco mas tranquilo- Me alegra que ya no estés triste- hablo Kero- Si, pensar que estuviste así todo este tiempo por culpa de ese malcriado- dijo con tono de enfado.  
  
-Vamos Kero- lo tranquilizo Sakura- no es para que te pongas así, al fin y al cabo ya estoy bien, no te preocupes más por mi.  
  
Sakura ya había terminado de vestirse y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir su mirada se cruzo con el pequeño oso que Syaoran le había dado, se acerco hacia él y lo tomo en sus brazos dándole un fuerte abrazo, después lo volvió a colocar en su sitio.  
  
-Nos vemos luego- lo dijo dirigiéndose al oso- Hasta pronto Kero.  
  
-Que te vaya bien Sakura- le dijo este- no olvides traerme algo.  
  
-Esta bien- dijo Sakura cerrando la puerta.  
  
Sakura comenzó a bajar las escaleras, ya era tarde. Entro a la cocina y se encontró con su hermano Touya y su papá.  
  
-Buenos días- dijo Sakura muy alegre  
  
-Ahh, buenos días, Sakura- dijo su pap  
  
-Hasta que por fin bajas- dijo Touya el hermano mayor de Sakura- No lo puedo creer, no cambias, sigues igual que en la primaria.  
  
-Que haya crecido, no significa que tenga que cambiar, a parte hoy solo se me hizo un poquito tarde- dijo esto sosteniendo un pan en su boca y un vaso en su mano.  
  
-Sakura, Tomoyo esta aquí- le dijo su padre que se había dirigido a la puerta después de que había oído tocar.  
  
-Ah si, lo olvidaba- dijo esto terminándose lo que estaba comiendo – ya me voy, se nos hace tarde, gracias por todo. Hasta luego- se le oyó gritar desde la puerta.  
  
-No cambia- dijo el papá de Sakura  
  
Ya en la puerta Sakura se encontró con una linda joven de cabello negro y grandes ojos del mismo color de su cabello, había mantenido su cabello del mismo largo, su cara seguía mostrando la misma ternura y amabilidad.  
  
Ahora a Tomoyo le gustaba grabar a Sakura más que nunca por que decía que quería recordarla exactamente como era.  
  
-Buenos días, Tomoyo- dijo Sakura al encontrarse con ella.  
  
-Buenos días, Sakura- le contesto Tomoyo- ¿estas lista para los preparativos del día de hoy?  
  
-Claro- dijo Sakura con gran alegría- este día va a ser genial, la fiesta va a ser sorprendente.  
  
-Me alegro que estés feliz y hayas dejado de estar triste- le dijo su amiga con cara de preocupación  
  
-Esta bien, Tomoyo, no te preocupes- contesto Sakura- El regreso de Syaoran a Hong Kong me dolió mucho, pero ahora estoy mejor, y estoy lista para seguir adelante y ser una poderosa hechicera- dijo con mucho ánimo.  
  
-Esta bien, Sakura- le contesto Tomoyo- me alegra que sea así, ahora no tienes por que preocuparte mas que por los preparativos de la fiesta y estar cada vez mas linda para poder grabarte- dijo esto sacando su cámara y comenzando a grabar a Sakura.  
  
-Ya basta Tomoyo- le dice con una gran sonrisa- haces que me de pena.  
  
-No tienes por que, esa gran sonrisa es lo que yo esperaba- dijo Tomoyo dejando de grabar a Sakura.  
  
Siguieron caminando hacia la escuela mientras charlaban, después pararon de hacerlo y Sakura se puso a pensar:  
  
-Es cierto, ahora que lo pienso después de la partida de Syaoran estaba muy triste, después de todo, hace tiempo que deje de recibir cartas de él... hace ya bastante tiempo... espero que se encuentre bien... en verdad lo extraño...  
  
Mientras Sakura pensaba todo esto Tomoyo le hablaba, al ver que no la oía al final le grito:  
  
-¡Sakura! ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto después de que esta reacciono- te estoy hablando y no me escuchas...  
  
-Si, estoy bien- le dijo todavía algo desconcertada.  
  
-Ya llegamos, mira allí están los demás- señalo a un grupo que estaba al otro lado de la entrada- Vamos.  
  
-Si- contesto Sakura todavía un poco distraída hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño grupo deteniéndose un momento para observarlos.  
  
Se trataba de sus amigos de toda la vida, ahora que Sakura lo pensaba siempre habían estado juntos en los momentos difíciles y felices, los conocía desde que estaban en primaria, eran un pequeño grupo de 5 o 6 personas y se habían convertido en los mejores amigos de Sakura, claro que había otros más importantes...  
  
-¡Sakura!- grito Tomoyo sacándola de su ensimismamiento- ¡Vamos acércate!, ya nos vamos al salón.  
  
-Esta bien- contesto Sakura dirigiéndose hacia su amiga- vamos.  
  
Comenzaron a caminar y pronto se encontraron en el salón de clases, donde se reunieron con sus amigos para empezar a aportar ideas.  
  
-Que les parece si damos una fiesta- dijo una niña que se encontraba al lado de Tomoyo.  
  
-Si, buena idea- dijo Takashi que estaba junto a Sakura.  
  
-Es excelente- dijo Tomoyo emocionada- podríamos vender flores para las parejas enamoradas, ¿No les parece?- pregunto Tomoyo con una sonrisita picara.  
  
-Si, a mi me parece bien- dijo Takashi- así podríamos reunir dinero.  
  
-¿Qué opinas Sakura?-pregunto Tomoyo dirigiéndose a su amiga.  
  
-Bueno, me parece una gran idea, podríamos vender bebidas, lo más importante es que todo salga bien y nos divirtamos mucho.  
  
-Si, tienes razón- comenzaron a decir los demás.  
  
Sus amigos empezaron a dar más ideas y aportaciones de cómo y donde podrían preparar la fiesta, en eso estaban cuando el profesor de Química entra al salón haciendo que sus alumnos se separaran y tomaran asiento en su respectivo lugar.  
  
Sakura se sentaba al lado de la ventana, así que tenia oportunidad de ver lo que pasaba afuera; una que otra vez, el profesor solía regañarla por andar de distraída. Aun recordaba los viejos tiempos cuando estaban en primaria y también recordaba el día en que Syaoran se fue y como siempre estaba a su lado...  
  
-¿Qué habrá pasado?- se preguntaba- ¿Por qué e dejado de recibir sus cartas... hace mucho tiempo que no tengo noticias de él... se habrá olvidado de mi?...  
  
-Señorita Kinomoto- decía una voz- Señorita Kinomoto, ¿Qué no me escucha?, le estoy hablando.  
  
-Sakura, Sakura- decía Tomoyo desesperada.  
  
-¿Eh?, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Sakura volviendo a la realidad.  
  
-Pasa que otra vez esta distraída y no pone atención a lo que le estoy diciendo- dijo al fin su profesor.  
  
-¡Oh!, lo siento- se disculpo Sakura- no lo volveré a hacer.  
  
-Esta bien, pero ya no habrá una próxima vez, ¿Me entendió?- pregunto el profesor volviendo a lo que estaba. -Esta bien- contesto Sakura tímidamente.  
  
-¿Pues en que piensas Sakura?- le pregunto Tomoyo- ¿A caso otra vez estas pensando en el joven Li?  
  
-Pues...  
  
Pero Sakura ya no pudo contestarle porque el profesor volvió a llamarles la atención, haciendo que ambas chicas olvidaran el tema.  
  
Paso el día y las clases terminaron, Tomoyo y Sakura se dirigían a la salida cuando Takashi se les acerca corriendo.  
  
-¡Sakura, Tomoyo, esperen!- gritaba Takashi- se me olvidaba avisarles que hoy en la tarde nos vamos a juntar en mi casa para seguir con los preparativos.  
  
-Esta bien Takashi- contesto Tomoyo- Ahí estaremos, ¿Verdad Sakura?  
  
-Claro, ahí estaremos- contesto su amiga con una sonrisa.  
  
-¡Perfecto!- exclamo Takashi- ¿Les parece bien a las 6:00 pm.?  
  
-Si, ahí estaremos- respondieron a coro Tomoyo y Sakura.  
  
Después de su pequeña conversación Takashi se alejo corriendo y Sakura y Tomoyo siguieron su rumbo.  
  
-¿Me lo vas a decir?- pregunto repentinamente Tomoyo.  
  
-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Sakura sin saber a que se refería.  
  
-Pues lo que estabas pensando en clase de química- le contesto Tomoyo algo irritada- por lo que casi te saca el Prof.  
  
-Ah, eso- contesto Sakura- no es nada importante, solo pensaba.  
  
-¿No será que estabas pensando otra vez en el joven Li?, vamos Sakura, cada vez que piensas en el te pones triste.  
  
-Eso no es cierto- le contesto Sakura sorprendida por la agudeza de su amiga- lo único que pasa es que me pongo a pensar.  
  
-¿Pensar?- pregunto Tomoyo-¿Pensar en que?  
  
-Bueno, pienso en todo lo que pasamos juntos y en como no me di cuenta de lo que realmente sentía- contesto Sakura reprochándose- Si lo hubiera sabido...  
  
-Vamos Sakura, no te pongas así, el joven Li te quiere mucho, estoy segura de eso- al ver la cara de Sakura continuo- él siempre te quiso mucho, y no creo que de un día para otro lo deje de hacer.  
  
-Si Tomoyo, pero yo nunca pude decirle lo que realmente sentía por él... Tal vez ya no me quiere, tal vez ya hasta se olvido de mi- dijo recordando el tiempo que había pasado sin recibir una sola carta de él.  
  
-No te pongas triste- le animo su amiga- eso no lo sabes, no te preocupes debe haber una explicación lógica para todo esto.  
  
-Lo siento Tomoyo, tienes razón- le contesto Sakura ofreciéndole una tímida sonrisa.  
  
Continuaron caminando mientras se ponían de acuerdo para ir a casa de Takashi.  
  
-Bueno nos vemos más al rato- dijo Sakura un poco más tarde cuando llegaron al punto en donde tenían que despedirse.  
  
-Si- contesto Tomoyo- hasta luego.  
  
Y con un saludo de mano cada quien se volvió para seguir su correspondiente camino. Sakura había quedado algo pensativa después de la pequeña conversación que había tenido con su amiga.  
  
-¿Será cierto lo que dice Tomoyo?- se preguntaba- ¿Syaoran aun me querrá?  
  
Sin darse cuenta ya estaba frente a la puerta de su casa, distraídamente la abrió y entro en ella.  
  
-Buenas tardes- saludo Sakura desde la entrada de su casa.  
  
-Buenas tardes Sakura- contesto la voz de su padre desde la cocina- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?  
  
-Bien, gracias- contesto amablemente- ¿No ha llegado Touya?  
  
-No, todavía no- contesto su padre- Hoy termine temprano, es por eso que pude preparar la comida.  
  
-¡Que bueno!- exclamo Sakura feliz- tengo mucha hambre.  
  
Después de eso se escucho abrir la puerta y la voz de Touya que decía:  
  
-Buenas tardes, ya llegue, Yukito viene conmigo- anuncio Touya.  
  
-Buenas tardes- dijo Yukito dirigiéndose a Fujitawa.  
  
-Buenas tardes Yukito, me alegra que hayas venido- saludo el padre de Touya y Sakura.  
  
-¡Hola Sakura!- saludo Yukito- ¿Cómo has estado?  
  
-Bien gracias, ¿Y tu?- contesto Sakura con la sonrisa más grande que se pueda imaginar.  
  
-Por cierto- interrumpió Touya- encontré esto en la entrada- dijo señalando unos sobres que tenia en la mano- es el correo, veamos... cuentas, cuentas... ¿Qué? hay carta para ti Sakura- dijo Touya sacando una de entre las demás y observándola con curiosidad.  
  
-¿Para mi?- pregunto Sakura sorprendida sintiendo que el corazón le comenzaba a latir fuertemente - ¿De quien es?  
  
-No se... haber...- contesto Touya mientras buscaba alguna señal del remitente- es de... ¡Que! ¡Es de ese mocoso!...  
  
-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Syaoran!?

N/A: ¡Hola a todos!, esta historia la escribi hace tiempo pero nunca la habia publicado, hasta que un buen día me decidi a hacerlo, y aqui estoy lista para recibir sus comentarios, espero seguir con esta historia y para eso necesito saberlo asi que ¡Revisen! ¡Mandenme su comentario! Se que son muy pocas las historias que encontramos en español en esta Web, y pense que es importante que aquellas personas que hablamos español empecemos a expresarnos mandando nuestras historias asi que ¡Review! jaja bueno se cuidan todos y espero vernos pronto... =) Miriam


	2. La carta

**Título:** Lo que no se puede esperar.

**Capitulo:** La carta.

**Nota:** Ninguno de los personajes de Card Captor Sakura me pertenecen, solo aquellos que no tienen nada que ver con la historia original y que fueron creados por mi me pertenecen, así que ya saben.

**Resumen:** La historia comienza después de la partida de Syaoran a Hong Kong, a pasado tiempo y Sakura se ve atrapada por la tristeza, pero un día una carta llega y todo parece cambiar. Revisen!!! =)

Y antes de que Touya pudiera reaccionar, Sakura le arrebató el sobre y se disculpó dirigiéndose a su cuarto.  
  
-¡Sakura, espera! ¡¿A dónde vas?!- gritó Touya.  
  
-¡En un momento bajo!- le contestó Sakura cerrando la puerta de su habitación.  
  
-Demasiado tarde- dijo Yukito- ya se fue.  
  
Pero Touya estaba que echaba fuego, Sakura lo había dejado ahí parado, mientras que Yukito trataba de tranquilizarlo. Sakura en su habitación se había quedado pasmada, no se movía de la puerta de su recamara, sólo estaba ahí observando el sobre.  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó Kero interesado.  
  
Pero Sakura no contestaba, sólo veía el sobre que tenia su nombre escrito con letras finas y cursivas, se veía claramente que Syaoran había mejorado su caligrafía, también se podía ver el nombre de él un poco más abajo. Se dio cuenta que la carta no venia de Hong Kong, sino de otro lugar que a Sakura se le hacia conocido, pero no recordaba donde estaba...  
  
Kero seguía insistiendo pero Sakura no contestaba, el corazón le latía fuertemente, no dejaba de latir, en ese momento pasaban muchas preguntas por su cabeza, y ese sobre, pensaba ella, tenia que tener las respuestas. Dándose cuenta de esto se dirigió hacia el oso y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Kero aún no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero pensaba que tenia que ser algo importante para ella, algo relacionado con Syaoran, la estaba observando hasta que al fin Sakura dijo:  
  
-Kero, e recibido una carta de... Syaoran- dijo tímidamente- una carta que estuve esperando por mucho tiempo y que al fin a llegado...  
  
-¿Una carta de Syaoran?- preguntó Kero algo sorprendido- ¿Pero que dice?  
  
-No lo se, aún no la e leído- dijo preocupada- tengo miedo...  
  
-¿Miedo de que, Sakura?, pensé que esa carta te alegraría- dijo Kero desconcertado.  
  
-Si, me alegra- contesto Sakura- pero me da miedo que en esa carta diga que ya a encontrado a otra persona, o que no puede venir más... ¡yo que se!  
  
-¿Cómo lo vas a saber, si no la lees?- preguntó Kero dándole un poco de confianza.  
  
Sakura ya se había sentado en su cama y estaba dispuesta a abrir el sobre y leer la carta. Las manos le temblaban, sentía su corazón latir al máximo, no lo podía evitar estaba enamorada y sufría por saber si en verdad era correspondida, o si sólo había quedado en su corazón como un recuerdo...  
  
Lentamente abrió el sobre y saco una hoja de papel que estaba doblada en tres partes, la extendió y comenzó a leer, la carta decía así:  
  
_Sakura:  
  
¡Cuánto tiempo!, lamento no haberte escrito todos estos años, e estado ocupado haciendo varias cosas, ¿sabes?, no me encontraba en Hong Kong, todo este tiempo e estado practicando en las montañas cerca de un pequeño pueblo en las orillas de China, a sido muy difícil pero mi madre me obligó a hacerlo, es importante ya que quiere prepararme como todos los demás antecesores de la dinastía Li, ahora que las cartas están reunidas no me queda más que hacer lo que mi madre me dice, pero en todo este tiempo no e dejado de pensar en ti, ni en Tomoeda... los extraño mucho...  
  
Por fin e terminado mis obligaciones y muy pronto estaré de regreso; en mis viajes conocí a personas nuevas con poderes sorprendentes, estoy ansioso de poder estar contigo para contarte todo lo que vi y aprendí, espero que tu también hayas aumentado tus poderes, ¡eres una chica extraordinaria! ¿Conservas todavía el oso que te di?, espero que si...  
  
Espero que me perdones por todo el tiempo en que no recibiste noticias mías, en verdad lo siento...  
  
Esperando verte pronto, tu amigo que te quiere:  
  
Syaoran.  
_  
Sakura no dejaba de observar la carta, la leía una y otra vez, no podía creer lo que acababa de leer, después de tanto tiempo de no recibir noticias de él, ¡pensaba regresar así nada más!, Sakura no sabia que pensar, se sentía contenta y emocionada por la carta de Syaoran, pero también enojada y decepcionada por todo el tiempo que había pasado. Al fin Kero fue el que el rompió el silencio.  
  
-Pues yo creo que ese mocoso no tiene perdón...  
  
Pero Sakura no decía nada, solo abrazaba cada vez más fuerte al pequeño oso.  
  
-Vamos Sakura, tal vez esa sea la razón por la que no podía comunicarse.  
  
-Tal vez- respondió Sakura, y se dirigió hacia la puerta dejando al oso en su lugar y saliendo de la habitación con la carta en la mano.  
  
-Ah, Sakura, ¿Qué haré contigo?-se pregunto suspirando.  
  
Sakura bajó las escaleras, seguía apretando con fuerza el sobre que traía en su mano, al entrar en la cocina vio a Touya y a Yukito sentados en la mesa, y a su papá lavando los trastes.  
  
-Con que ya bajaste, querida Sakura- dijo su padre amablemente- ¿Quieres comer algo?  
  
-No, gracias- contestó- más tarde comeré algo.  
  
Mientras tanto, Yukito y Touya estaban discutiendo sobre un trabajo que tenían que entregar en la escuela.  
  
-No, pero si lo hacemos así, va a pensar que estamos jugando- decía Yukito- no creo que lo acepte.  
  
-Si, pero es necesario hacerlo- contestó Touya. Ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta de la presencia de Sakura.  
  
-Ah, Sakura, ya estas aquí- dijo al fin Yukito- dime, ¿recibiste buenas noticias de tu amigo?  
  
-Bueno...- comenzó a decir Sakura algo sonrojada.  
  
-¿Cómo va recibir buenas noticias, si con solo saber que tiene noticias de ese mocoso, es una mala noticia?- interrumpió Touya.  
  
-¡Cállate Touya!- le gritó Sakura- no digas eso, Syaoran siempre a sido un buen amigo mío, y cualquier noticia que reciba de él, es buena- por lo menos es lo que ella quería creer.  
  
-Basta de discusiones- dijo su padre- vamos Sakura, come algo, se esta haciendo tarde.  
  
-Esta bien- contestó Sakura- ¡Lo olvidaba!- exclamó de repente- quede de verme con Tomoyo en el parque pingüino para ir juntas a la casa de Takashi; es que estamos haciendo los preparativos para la fiesta de fin de cursos.  
  
-Mmm, me parece bien- dijo su padre- ¿A que hora quedaste?  
  
-A las seis, ¿Qué hora es?- preguntó Sakura ansiosa.  
  
-Faltan 45 minutos, es mejor que te des prisa o llegaras tarde- le informó su papá.  
  
-Está bien- contestó ella.  
  
Sakura terminó de comer y subió a prepararse para su partida. Kero se encontraba ahí y le preguntó a Sakura si había recordado traerle algo.  
  
-Vamos Sakura- dijo él- ¿te acordaste?  
  
-Oh, Kero lo siento, lo olvide- contestó ella- espera un momento...  
  
Sakura salió de su habitación y bajo las escaleras corriendo, entro a la cocina y de la alacena sacó lo que parecían varias bolsas de dulces; después empezó a subir las escaleras con sus manos llenas de dulces, entro en su habitación y le dijo a Kero:  
  
-Listo, aquí esta... estaba guardándolos para una emergencia- dijo sonriente orgullosa por ser precavida.  
  
-¡Genial!- contestó Kero feliz, sus ojos habían aumentado de tamaño- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenías tantas golosinas guardadas?  
  
-Kero, si te lo hubiera dicho ya no tendría nada- le contestó Sakura.  
  
-Bueno, bueno, esta bien, de todos modos muchas gracias por todo, y ¡arriba el animo Sakura!  
  
-De nada Kero, y gracias; ahora ya me tengo que ir, quede de verme con Tomoyo para ir a casa de Takashi.  
  
-Nos vemos luego- se despidió Sakura.  
  
Y tomando la carta que había dejado sobre el escritorio, se la guardó, y dijo adiós al oso de Syaoran, saliendo de la habitación y bajando para despedirse de Yukito, su padre y Touya, lista para encontrarse con Tomoyo.  
  
Después de encontrarse con Tomoyo en el parque, se dirigieron a casa de Takashi. En el camino Sakura le iba contando sobre la carta de Syaoran, se la mostró y Tomoyo la comenzó a leer. Después de leerla le preguntó a Sakura:  
  
-¿Y que piensas hacer?, ¿Piensas contestarle la carta?  
  
-No lo se, la verdad no se que hacer, a pasado tanto tiempo en que no recibía ni una sola carta de él, que la verdad no se que pensar.  
  
-¿Es todo lo que traía el sobre?- preguntó.  
  
-Si- contestó Sakura- ¿Tomoyo que hago?  
  
En ese momento sintió que una sombrea extraña se cruzaba frente a ellas, pareciera que las estaba siguiendo.  
  
-¿Viste eso?- preguntó Sakura alarmada parándose de repente.  
  
-No, ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Tomoyo- No vi nada.  
  
-Mm, no lo se... una sombra algo extraña- dijo dudando- olvídalo, mejor continuemos.  
  
-¿Sakura estas bien?- preguntó Tomoyo algo preocupada.  
  
-Si, Tomoyo, estoy bien, continuemos- dijo para tranquilizar a su amiga.  
  
Empezaron a caminar y a lo lejos pudieron observar la casa de Takashi; habían dejado el tema de Syaoran por culpa de esa sombra, ¿Qué seria? Se preguntaba Sakura, parecía comenzar a preocuparse por eso, al fin decidió comentarle a Kero, pero de seguro era algo sin importancia.  
  
Tocaron la puerta y Takashi fue quien les abrió.  
  
-Pasen, ¡me alegra que hayan venido!  
  
-¿Ya a llegado alguien más?- pregunto Sakura buscando a su alrededor.  
  
-No- le contestó Takashi- pero pasen por favor.  
  
-Gracias- contestaron Sakura y Tomoyo.  
  
-Les quiero presentar a mi primo- dijo señalando a una persona que estaba sentado en la mesa donde al parecer se llevaría acabo la reunión- él es Shoen, Lou Shoen, espero que no les importe que nos acompañe esta noche.  
  
Shoen era una persona alta, de cabello negro, con unos hermosos ojos azul claro, su piel era de un color moreno claro, en verdad muy apuesto.  
  
-Hola- saludó él- mucho gusto.  
  
-Lou, ellas son Sakura Kinomoto y Tomoyo Daidouji.  
  
-Hola- saludaron ellas.  
  
-Es un placer conocerte- dijo Sakura.  
  
-Si, mucho gusto- confirmó Tomoyo.  
  
-El gusto es mío- dijo Lou formando una bella sonrisa que dejo cautivadas a las dos chicas.  
  
-Mi primo esta de visita aquí por algunos meses- informó Takashi- debido al trabajo de sus padres, por eso se va a quedar aquí durante un tiempo; ¿les importaría que Lou se quedara con nosotros durante la reunión?, el puede ser muy bueno para dar ideas.  
  
-No, para nada, no hay ningún problema- dijo Sakura sonriendo a Shoen.  
  
-Lo mismo pienso- contestó Tomoyo sonriendo. Después de eso comenzaron a llegar poco a poco los demás compañeros de Sakura. Sakura había estado conversando con Shoen sobre su lugar de origen.  
  
-Tomoeda es un lugar fascinante- dijo Lou- tiene un clima muy calido, me parece un lugar muy agradable. Del lugar que yo vengo es un pueblo cerca de las montañas.  
  
-¿Ah, si?- preguntó Sakura que hasta ese momento había estado escuchando lo que Shoen decía- ¿Dónde esta ese lugar?  
  
-Es un lugar cerca de la ciudad de Hong Kong- contestó Shoen- en China.  
  
-¿Un lugar cerca de Hong Kong...?-preguntó Sakura mientras pensaba, de pronto recordó la carta de Syaoran que decía que había estado practicando en las montañas.  
  
-Si- le afirmó Shoen- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó desconcertado.  
  
-Si, estoy bien- dijo sonriendo- y dime, ¿Has vivido ahí toda tu vida?  
  
-Si, desde que era pequeño, ¿Por?  
  
-No, nada más- le contestó Sakura- Tal vez solo sea una casualidad- se dijo.  
  
En ese momento les habla Takashi diciéndoles:  
  
-Hey, oigan, ya llegaron todos, vengan es hora de trabajar.  
  
Estando juntos todos comenzaron a dar ideas. Pasaron el resto de la tarde organizándose, el primo de Takashi tenía muy buenas ideas, y después de un rato ya habían quedado así:  
  
-Muy bien- dijo Tomoyo- esto a quedado perfecto.  
  
-Si- contestó Naoko, una amiga de la primaria de Sakura y Tomoyo.  
  
-Tu primo tiene buenas ideas, Takashi- volvió a decir Tomoyo- Nos ayudaste mucho, ¡gracias!  
  
-No hay de que- contestó Shoen tímidamente- me alegra poder haberles ayudado.  
  
-Bueno, entonces todo queda así- dijo Takashi- haremos una fiesta donde seleccionaremos a la reina de la Escuela Secundaria Tomoeda, habrá elecciones para escoger a las candidatas, pasaremos a los salones y cada grupo tendrá que escoger dos.  
  
-Si- dijo Tomoyo- y en la fiesta escogeremos a la futura reina- dijo Tomoyo con una gran sonrisa- ¡Oh, Sakura, tu quedarías perfecta para esto!  
  
-¡¿Yooo?!- preguntó Sakura algo sorprendida al igual que sonrojada.  
  
-¡Si!, tú serias perfecta- dijo Tomoyo imaginando la oportunidad que tendría para hacerle un gran vestido.  
  
-Tomoyo tiene razón- dijo Naoko igualmente emocionada.  
  
-Pero bueno- interrumpió Takashi sacando a Tomoyo de su sueño- continuemos, en el baile haremos una venta de flores para aquellos que quieran regalárselas a sus parejas.  
  
-Será mejor que comencemos con los preparativos- dijo Sakura- pero, ¿Dónde haremos la fiesta?  
  
-Mmm, es cierto, no habíamos pensado en eso- dijo Naoko.  
  
-¿Qué les parece si lo hacemos en el auditorio?- preguntó Takashi.  
  
-Si, es buena idea, la fiesta la podemos hacer el viernes después de que salgamos de clases, ¿No les parece?-preguntó Naoko.  
  
-Si, suena bien- dijo Lou respondiendo amablemente a Naoko- espero que yo también este invitado a la fiesta.  
  
-Claro que si- le contestó Tomoyo- es lo que podemos hacer para darte las gracias, al fin y al cabo vas a entrar con nosotros ¿no?  
  
-No- le contestó Shoen- el otro día fui con Takashi para pedir información y me dijeron que ya no podía inscribirme debido a que ya estaba muy adelantado el curso, así que voy a tener que recibir clases particulares.  
  
-Oh, que lastima- dijo Sakura- pero eso no es problema para que sigas ayudandonos en los preparativos, ¿verdad?  
  
-No, claro que no- le contestó Shoen sonriente- me alegra mucho poder ayudarles.  
  
-Estupendo- contestó Tomoyo- bueno, creo que ya es un poco tarde.  
  
-Si, tienes razón- le contestó Sakura-ya es hora de irnos, fue un placer conocerte Shoen, espero poder verte pronto.  
  
-Si- dijo Tomoyo- ojala y sea muy pronto.  
  
-También me dio gusto conocerlas, y por favor díganme Lou- dijo extendiendo su mano para estrechar la de las dos chicas- Hasta luego.  
  
-Adios- contestaron Tomoyo y Sakura.  
  
Y saliendo las dos amigas de casa de Takashi comenzaron a caminar rumbo a sus casas.  
  
-Es un chico interesante- dijo Tomoyo sonriendose picadamente- ¿no lo crees?  
  
-Si- contestó Sakura esbozando una sonrisa- bastante interesante...**N/A:** Atención fans de S y S!! Próximo capitulo vendrá una revelación importante!! Además, ¿que pasara con este nuevo chico Lou? Parecía agradarle a Sakura, si quieren saberlo, ¡¡Revisen!! Y pronto pondré la continuación!! Ok?? Jaja  
  
También quiero dar las gracias a **mei yukimura** y a **Undine**, por tomarse la molestia de leer mi Fic!! Muchas gracias!! Estaba dudando si seguir o no, pero bueno por ustedes aquí estuvo este capitulo! Y Revisen!! Que pronto vendrá más!! Ok! Se cuidan y adiós!  
  
**Miriam =)**


	3. ¿Tú?

**Título:** Lo que no se puede esperar.

**Capitulo 3: **¿Tú?

**Nota: **Ninguno de los personajes de Card Captor Sakura me pertenecen, solo aquellos que no tienen nada que ver con la historia original y que fueron creados por mí, me pertenecen, así que ya saben.

**Resumen: **La historia comienza después de la partida de Syaoran a Hong Kong, a pasado tiempo y Sakura se ve atrapada por la tristeza, pero un día una carta llega y todo parece cambiar. Revisen!!! )

**N/A:** Hola!!!!! D Después de… unos cuantos meses (jeje) estoy de regreso!!!!! Iujuuuuu!! No saben cuanto extrañe escribir, ya se que tengo un par de historias más que terminar, entre ellas la de Ranma, que debo decir es mi prioridad!!! Así que por favor tengan mucha paciencia!! Ya se que no he escrito un capitulo desde uuuuuhhhh, pero en verdad este semestre fue muy ocupado para mi… no tenia tiempo de nadaa!! Pero adivinen que?? Ya estoy en vacaciones!! Espero ahora si poder escribir montones y montones de nuevos capítulos!!!!! A leeer!! )

--

Sakura y Tomoyo caminaban juntas hacia sus respectivas casas mientras charlaban animadamente. Ya habían olvidado el tema respecto a lo que Sakura haría con la carta que recibió de Syaoran, si no por el contrario, ahora platicaban de lo que Lou le había dicho a Sakura y de lo agradable y bueno que era para dar ideas.

-Me parece una buena persona,-decía Tomoyo- y es muy inteligente.

-Si, tienes razón,- contestaba Sakura- a mí también me pareció muy agradable.

-Tiene ideas muy buenas.- dijo Tomoyo.

-Si,- contestó Sakura- lo que me parece curioso de Lou, es que vivía en un pueblo cerca de las montañas de china…

-¿Y eso que tiene de curioso?- le interrumpió Tomoyo.

-Pues, que el lugar donde Syaoran estaba practicando, eran las montañas,- contestó Sakura- y ese lugar estaba cerca de un pueblo…

-¿Quieres decir, que tal vez Lou conozca a Li?- le preguntó Tomoyo algo pensativa.

-Tal vez,- contestó Sakura- pero es poco probable, seria mucha casualidad.

-A lo mejor puede…

Pero Tomoyo no pudo continuar, porque en ese preciso momento Sakura la interrumpió diciéndole.

-Tomoyo, ¿No escuchas algo extraño?- preguntó alarmada.

-No, ¿Por qué?... ¿Escuchaste algo?- le respondió Tomoyo igualmente alarmada.

-No lo se, tengo el presentimiento de que nos vienen siguiendo…

-¿Estas segura?- preguntó Tomoyo inquieta.

-Mmm, creo que será mejor que nos demos prisa,- pidió Sakura- tal vez sólo sea mi imaginación.

-Vamos,-contestó Tomoyo- no falta mucho para llegar.

Siguieron caminando y pronto se encontraron en el punto en que cada una tomaba su propio camino. Tomoyo se veía preocupada, no quería que Sakura se fuera sola, por lo menos ella contaba con sus guardaespaldas esperándola un poco más adelante, ¿pero Sakura?

-Me preocupas Sakura, mejor deja le digo a mis guardaespaldas que nos acompañen hasta tu casa.- le dijo Tomoyo- Ese presentimiento tuyo podría significar algo.

-No Tomoyo, esta bien,- le aseguro Sakura- no te preocupes más por mí, mi casa no esta lejos de aquí, ya no te preocupes.

-Vamos Sakura,- le insistió Tomoyo- déjame acompañarte.

-Te prometo que voy a estar bien, me voy corriendo a mi casa.-le sonrió Sakura- Mejor apresúrate que no quiero que te quedes sola por aquí, ¡Anda!

-Bueno, pero te das prisa ¡eh!

-¡Claro!- le confirmó Sakura- ¡Nos vemos mañana!

-¡Hasta luego!- se despidió Tomoyo con un saludo de mano, aunque sin dejar de sentirse algo insegura, y con eso se fue.

Sakura comenzó a caminar hacia su casa lo más rápido posible, pronto podría divisar su casa. Le preocupaba la sombra que había visto, o mas bien percibido, pensaba informarle a Kero todo lo que había pasado, tal vez él supiera darle alguna explicación.

De pronto sintió que alguien salía detrás de ella por una calle que se encontraba a su derecha. Empezó a caminar lo más deprisa que podía, hasta que fue tanto su miedo que de pronto se encontraba corriendo con toda la fuerza que tenia. Sintió que detrás de ella que también corrían tratando de alcanzarla, cuando por fin logró llegar a su casa, escucho una voz que le gritaba:

-¡Sakura, Sakura! ¡Espera!

Sakura al oír que gritaban su nombre se detuvo y miró hacia atrás; al voltear quedó sorprendida al ver quien era, se trataba de…

-¿Syaoran?

-Si Sakura, soy yo,-dijo la persona frente a ella, se le veía cansada y estaba tratando de recuperar el aire perdido.

-Pero… ¿eras tu el que me venia siguiendo?- Sakura preguntó desconcertada, a ella también le hacia falta aire.

-Si… corres demasiado rápido, ¿sabias?- dijo Syaoran enderezándose y mirando su cara.

-Pero… pero tu…

-Escucha Sakura, se que te debo muchas explicaciones,- dijo Syaoran tratando de caminar hacia donde ella se encontraba- y no espero que me perdones así nada más, pero necesito que me escuches.

-Syaoran…

-Se que a pasado mucho tiempo…- en verdad se veía algo desesperado- pero por favor necesito que me des una oportunidad…

-Pero, ¿eras tu el que me seguía?- preguntó Sakura, estaba realmente asustada y era un alivio saber que era Syaoran y no alguien más.

-Si…- Syaoran se veía desconcertado por la pregunta- iba caminando por aquella calle, cuando te vi que ibas corriendo…

-Pero entonces, ¿no me venias siguiendo de casa de Takashi?- preguntó Sakura asustada por su respuesta.

-No… apenas venia en camino… ¿Por qué? ¿Te venia siguiendo alguien?- ahora su voz sonaba preocupada.

-Es sólo que…

Pero dejó inconclusa su explicación, por primera vez se había fijado que la persona enfrente de ella, era realmente Syaoran, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y las lagrimas querían saltar a sus ojos, había pasado tanto tiempo, lo único que ella quería era darle un fuerte abrazo, lo había extrañado mucho. Sin pensarlo dos veces caminó hacia él y rodeó su cuello con sus frágiles brazos.

-Te extrañe mucho,- le dijo Sakura en un leve susurro- no sabes cuanto…

-Yo también te extrañe mucho,- le contestó Syaoran, la apretaba a su cuerpo y la abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, era tan delicioso tenerla entre sus brazos- tengo muchas cosas que explicarte.

-Ya lo creo.- le contestó Sakura sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Y manteniéndose uno en los brazos del otro, permanecieron así por un buen rato.

--

N/A: Que les pareció??? Ya se que esta muy corto, pero primero quise ver si alguien todavía estaba interesado en leer esto, es que la verdad no me motiva mucho escribir algo que nadie esta leyendo… hace que me sienta triste ( pero aun así esto es una probadita, espero que les haya gustado!!! Si tu lector que diste con este fic de casualidad, lo leíste y te gusto, mándame un revieww!! Por fiss…! Y si no te gusto, que le hace también mándame una diciéndome que opinas!! Oks? )

Cuídense montones y si tengo reviews el próximo capitulo va a ser más pronto de lo que imaginan!!!

Miriam )


End file.
